Enterprise content management (ECM) systems, over the last 25 years, have developed from simple silo digital imaging solutions to relatively complex and vastly capable components of daily enterprise business processes. As the systems have developed, organizations continue to grow, and developing and implementing vast numbers of applications in various lines of business within an organization can be difficult. The problem is further complicated by continual growth of large scale organizations through mergers and acquisitions, thereby requiring the ECM systems to “integrate” applications across disparate platforms and unify services provided to each line of business within the merged organizations. Further, demand to access data and information across multiple platforms and data repositories in a seamless and transparent fashion, which is typically referred to as “federation,” continues to increase.
Hence, a system for leveraging data, information, and content across new applications and retaining the data, information and content for use with legacy applications is needed. Therefore, an enterprise management system configured for integrating applications and federating information across disparate platforms is provided.